


here is the deepest secret nobody knows

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: hold my hand (i can hear the ghost calling) [19]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bree is the literal best example of performative heteronormativity I have ever seen, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Freedom, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Sibling Bonding, and I'm letting her be happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Bree Davenport likes girls. She loves her brothers, and her bionics. She is nothing like the world may want her to be, but she has learned not to care.She can wear lipstick and kiss girls’ soft lips. She can fight super villains and read gossip magazines. She can prank her brothers and dance in pretty clothes.Her dresses are bright, her legs are steel, and her world is large.Bree Davenport is no one’s but her own.





	here is the deepest secret nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from e.e. cummings.
> 
> This won't let me tag new relationships such as Bree/S-1 and Bree/Original Female Characters as the tags don't exist yet and my phone won't work properly. So, that's a thing. Sorry.  
>  
> 
> Also, my first fic of 2018 is Lab Rats. Blame snow days, Netflix, and nostalgia.
> 
>  
> 
> (For those questioning why this is in my Tony/Sam fic series, this will be answered in a few days.)

Bree sometimes wishes that they had never turned out this way. But sometimes, she can’t see it happening any other way.

* * *

It takes months for Bree to figure out that she doesn’t have to like boys. Living in a basement for years has cut her off from any other ideas, leaving her with only what is shown in movies. She assumed that it had to be boys, had to be gossiping and sleepovers and makeup.

It takes her awhile to realize that it’s up to her whether she likes these things or not. And some of them she does, don’t get her wrong, but some of them...well, not really.

* * *

She can see the way Chase looks at Owen, how he looks at Jake and how he always seems to smile when they mention that horrifically embarrassing dance.

Her heart hurts for her brother, just as it hurts for herself.

* * *

She is fast. That is _all_ she is for the team, even as Chase gains molecular kinesis and Adam lazer vision and blast wave ability.

Vocal manipulation ain’t shit compared to what they have.

* * *

Chase sits down next to her, after the Tritan app has been forced off. She is still trying to process everything, to wrap her mind around it being itself again. She hates, more than anything else, the feeling of losing control.

“I want to tell you something,” he says, “Leo reminded me that being a brother is about trusting people, and I realized that I haven’t trusted you with a pretty big secret.” He takes a deep breath, and she realizes that she knows what he’s going to say before he says it.

“I’m gay.”

She lets out a small, humorless laugh. “So am I.”

Chase blinks. Once, twice. “Alright,” he says, no surprise to his tone. Not much of anything, truly. She thinks he might still be in shock after the whole thing with the Tritan app.

“You liked Owen, didn’t you?” she asks, and he nods.

“He was cute.”

“Why didn’t you go after him?”

“He was a boy,” Chase said, “And I didn’t think I was supposed to like boys. I mean, in all the movies Mr. Davenport showed us as kids, there were never boys kissing boys. It wasn’t until I searched the feelings I was having that I figured it out.” He turns to look at her, eyebrow raised. “How come _you_ never kissed a girl?”

Bree smirks. “There was never a girl pretty enough to kiss.” Then she sobers. “Though seriously, same reasons as you. I’d never known that I could.”

Chase smiles. “I wonder what Mr. Davenport will say.”

She giggles. “I can’t wait to see his reaction.”

* * *

To relax, (to gain control), she runs. She runs, and runs, and-

* * *

They are exposed to the world, and Jake invites her to the dance. Not as a romantic thing or anything- she’s gay as fuck, and so is he- but then the whole mask thing happens and Chase ends up dancing with Jake, _as Bree_.

Then the masks turn off, and Jake finds himself with Chase in his arms. Chase blinks, and swallows, and he can’t run. Not like her. He has to face his fears.

Maybe speed _is_ a gift.

* * *

 Bree meets a girl. She meets _many_ girls, dark and light and dim and bright and small and tall. She kisses superheroes and punks and girly girls, holds hands with bionic soldiers and nerds and jocks.

She has no concept of sin. When she kisses a girl, she isn’t picturing burning souls and crosses and hellish afterlives.

She is imagining running, the feeling of air and freedom against her skin. This is what love feels like- not a problem, but a solution.

* * *

Krane arrives, his army of bionic soldiers with them, and they fight. They nearly die- Leo ends up nearly dying after saving Mr. Davenport’s life- but in the end, they’re okay.

Which leaves time for Bree to ogle all the new girls and introduce them to the world that she remembers entering like them, three years ago. S-1 is cute, and Bree can tell that her brother thinks the same thing about S-3.

 

They choose their own names. S-3 goes with Haven after Chase reads him his favorite children’s series about magic. S-1 chooses Alex after Bree shows her the greatest tv show to ever exist.

This world is theirs. Bree, Chase, and Adam want these kids to never have to experience the control of the Tritan app again. They want them to be as happy as they are, to be free to fuck up and learn and do whatever they want.

To a bionic teenager, freedom is a gift that is incomparable.

 

When Alex presses Bree up against the wall, eyes beautiful brown instead of poison green, Bree smiles and kisses her back.

* * *

Bree Davenport likes girls. She loves her brothers, and her bionics. She is nothing like the world may want her to be, but she has learned not to care.

She can wear lipstick and kiss girls’ soft lips. She can fight super villains and read gossip magazines. She can prank her brothers and dance in pretty clothes.

Her dresses are bright, her legs are steel, and her world is large.

Bree Davenport is no one’s but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Book series mentioned is "Fablehaven" by Brandon Mull and tv series is Wizards of Waverly Place.


End file.
